Mystics of Magic and Time
by Hime-Tomodo
Summary: The Cardcaptor Sakura Gang has Summoned the people of Cephiro (MKR) to there their world. 5th chapter is up! The finally reach the second castle! R+R!
1. Eagle's Brother

Mystics of Magic and Time

You MUST know MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARTH AND CARD CAPTOR SAKURA TO KNOW WHO THE CHARACTERS ARE ^^

One sunny afternoon in a world called Cephiro, Fuu was playing with the little girl, Lady Aska, just outside of the castle. Prince Ferio was watching from a distance smiling at every movement Fuu made. Fuu stood there and began drinking with Aska. They were have such a wonderful time with each other. 

On the other side of castle was Umi was talking with Caldina, Ascot, Tarta, and Tatra. They were chatting having fun and splashing in the stream near by. Hikaru was inside the castle watching all that was going on from the inside. She was talking with Lantis about poor Eagle who they had lost long time ago... It seemed that they were the only people who weren't having fun. 

"Lantis..." Hikaru began, " I am sorry about Eagle..." she said crying.

"Its okay Hikaru, Past has already happened don't let it haunt you for your life..." He replied back.

Meanwhile, after Fuu had finished her tea Master Mage Clef appeared out of no where. Lady Aska bowed her head and headed for Tarta and Tatra. Clef spoke to Fuu about a great lose that had occurred just yesterday. 

_ Two scientists came down to their lab to discover it completely destroyed... The Scientist were said to have stepped on something that cause an explosion. This explosion resulted to a high pitch light which disappeared soon afterwards. Ever since then, people began disappearing._

"We must be careful now!" Clef exclaimed.

"We wouldn't want you disappearing like the rest of them..." he continued.

"Why are you just telling this to me?" Fuu asked.

" Be-because, umm... I am certain you already know what it is..." Clef answered back turning around.

Fuu looked down then at Ferio, she was caught. Fuu was puzzled, "how could he tell if I know or not?" Ferio comforted her then Fuu whispered to him.

"Its next target, is the castle..." she whispered to Ferio then walk away silently...

Ferio was in shock then followed Fuu silently. Lady Aska was talking with everyone and having tea inside the castle. they began eating until Fuu got up suddenly, everyone looked at her in awe. 

"Fuu, are you okay?" Tarta asked.

"AH! Get out of my Head!!!!" Fuu scream putting her hands on her ears.

"What is it asking you Fuu?" Clef asked.

"I-it-s sa-ying that an-oth-other world needs help...and" Fuu began.

"and- its gonna bring us to that world!" Fuu screamed terrified.

Just then there was this big flash and everyone was pulled in even Clef who tried his hardest to stay in Cephiro. But soon enough they were all gone... Food was left on the table it seemed like no one was ever there...

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

"Ouch my aching Head!" Umi complained.

"Hey Umi, we are back in Japan..." Hikaru said solemnly.

Hikaru wondered why, and who summoned them to earth and why would the earth be in so much trouble ? Why? What was their purpose on Earth? In this particular place? It happened to be Tomoeda the place where Hikaru was raised as a child.

"Ascot, we are on Earth?" Caldina asked.

"Yes, we are Its terrible...." Fuu began.

"Why?" Ferio asked.

"Air polution, littering, over population, and-" She just cut of right there.

Lady Aska wiped her clothes then walked around a bit then saw a young boy appear with some other people who appear to be friends. 

"Did you summon us?" Clef asked impatiently.

"Yes I did... " The boy answered.

"I don't understand??!!" A boy from behind yelled.

"Syaoran, settle down..." The boy answered.

Clef was shocked at what he said.

" Your not the legendary Li-clan? Are you?" Clef said anxiously.

In Return, Clef got a big grin from the boy standing near Syaoran. Umi stepped out of the darkness and walked toward the boy. She looked at the boy he seemed about the age of 12 or 13. 

"How can you have so much magic?" Umi yelled

"Its because... I am Clow Reed... but call me Eriol" the boy looked at the Umi. 

"Your Not a geezer-aged kid too are you?" Umi yelled laughing.

Clef went up to Umi then smacked her in the face. Umi hit Clef back then stepped away. Ascot then walked up to to Umi hugged her then brought her to Caldina. Lady Aska didn't seem very please with anything so she just hid behind Fuu. Hikaru then walked up to the boy, Eriol, then looked down.

"Who are your other friends?" Clef asked disgusted.

"I am Kinomoto, Sakura!" 

"Tomoyo Daidouji!"

"Syaoran Li..."

"MEILING LI!" 

When Lady Aska looked at Meiling she saw a BIG resemblance. _She looks like me! _she thought. Everyone else noticed this too. Clothing, the hair, the face, the tone of voice, and the personality! Lady Aska was a bit surprised with this.

"WOW! I little Mini-me!" Meiling yelled sweetly approuching Lady Aska.

"There is a resemblance!" Eriol smiled.

Lady Aska approuched Meiling bowed then said, "I am Aska of the planet Fahren..." Meiling put her hand on Aska's head. Hikaru ran to the small boy he seemed like the head of the group but when she was about to ask he question the floor began to rumble. 

"They're here..." Eriol mumble looking at the big starry sky.

"Magic has...found a new master..." Sakura said looking toward the ground.

"I'll take care of this one..." Aska demanded.

Meiling looked down at her little mini-me and was in complete shock of what she said. Aska lifted her hands put them to the form of an cross "HA!" she yelled releasing a huge amount of energy. Fuu grabbed Lady Aska from where she was standing, and right when she took Aska a huge ball of slim acid landed in that same spot. Ferio ran toward the two girls and helped them up. 

"It's the power of a dark warrior..." Meiling said clenshing her fist.

"TAKE THIS!" Tarta screamed throwing her sword at it.

Tarta's sword went right threw the monster and came out without a scratch. Then Sakura step forth.

"Key which hold the power of darkness show your true form before me I, Sakura, command you under our contract, RELEASE!" she screamed.

A staff appeared before Sakura, she grabbed it and ran toward the monster. Syaoran grabbed the sword from his back and ran with Sakura. 

"Thunder God answer my call, Hai!" Syaoran yelled and huge lightning bolt came out of the sky.

"Amazing..." Clef announced.

"FIRE!" Sakura yelled hurdling a fireball at the monster.

The monster then disintigrated into to millions of pieces. Eriol stepped in front of everyone. "Do you know what that was?" he asked. Clef made no movement what so ever just shook his head. "It was created, by some guy name Eagle." he said again. Hikaru stared at Eriol then shouted, "Thats not possible! Eagle died along time ago!" Eriol shook his head then walked up to Clef.

"That monster is the same monster we saw in Cephiro remember?" Clef said looking at everyone.

"....but how..." Umi said putting her hand under her chin. 

"This guy wants to get revenge on the Magic Knights for killing his brother..." Eriol went on.

Lantis was shocked, he remembered Eagle talking about a brother he had. They were very close and his brother always worried about him...

"I see...thats Eagle's brother..." Lantis replied. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own these animes!

Author's Notes: Do you like it???? sorry I didn't leave you with much of a cliff hanger but... anyway see ya!

BACK TO FANFICTION 


	2. It Begins

Mystics of Magic and Time

"I see...thats Eagle's brother..." Lantis replied.

"You know him?" Hikaru asked worried.

Lantis nodded and told everyone about Eagle little brother, all he saw and heard. Everyone was shocked, they were speechless, especially, Hikaru. Hikaru had tears in her eyes. "I-it's all my fault..." She whispered. They all looked at poor Hikaru, they all tried to comfort her. Sakura walked up to Hikaru and gave her a tissue. 

"Thank you" Hikaru said quietly.

Lantis who got jealous, pushed Sakura away and carried Hikaru on his back. The boy Syaoran caught Sakura then glared back at Lantis in a mean way. Prince Ferio removed his Prince Outfit and underneath was his fencing clothes, Ferio's sword appeared next to him. Ferio then grabbed the sword and looked Eriol who was smiling. 

"Look what you did to Hikaru you monster!" Ferio exclaimed.

"Don't call him a monster!" Syaoran yelled hold his sword.

Eriol looked at Hikaru then smiled back at Ferio. 

"She brought it upon herself..." Eriol replied.

" Why you..." Lantis began.

"STOP IT!" Clef yelled.

Everyone looked a Clef in shock, for they all knew that Eriol had insulted Hikaru. Hikaru jumped off Lantis's back and on to the ground. Hikaru walked steadily toward Eriol, Syaoran was ready to beat the pulp out of the girl but something kept him.

"Fuu, Umi, I think Eriol is from England..." Hikaru began.

"Duh, they both start with E..." Umi said meanly.

"Umi be more serious..." Fuu replied.

Umi then backed away and tried not to make Hikaru madder then she already was. Fuu walked up to Eriol and grabbed his hands. 

"Please Sir Eriol, we want to help the earth." Fuu began.

"Just like we did Cephiro..." Hikaru continued.

"For us Magic Knights, this is our home land..." Umi went on.

Tomoyo saw a resemblance her and Umi, the hair, she wondered why they resembled, then something hit her. Tomoyo ran to Umi then hugged her.

"Your part of the Ryuzaaki family!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"huh? Tomoyo... where did I hear that name before?" Umi whispered.

"Its me Daidouji!" Tomoyo yelled.

Umi was shocked, but just hugged back. Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, Meiling and everyone else where clueless. Just then the floor began to break apart once again. The Earth was cracking, there were screams, shrieks, and yells for help! Umi, who was being clumsy slipped of the ground and began to fall into one of the deep cracks.

"AHHHHHH! HELP ME!" Umi shrieked.

"Beast Summon!" Ascot yelled.

A huge beast came out of the yellow light and grabbed Umi and dragged her up to safety. Everyone gave a sigh of relief, but it didn't last long for the floor began to sink. 

"What are we gonna do??" screamed Tarta and Tatra.

"Leave it to Sakura." Syaoran smirked.

"Lift us from the ground away from this place! Float!" Sakura yelled using the wand she had in her hand. 

A huge bubble incased around everyone and they began to float. They were above the earth looking below at all the screaming citizens of the once known Earth. As they got higher and higher they were able to see a huge castle. The castle looked dark as night. It seemed the Castle was eclipsing the poor sun. 

"Whats that Castle doing there?!" Fuu screamed terrified.

"It's the fortress, I guess..." Ferio mumbled for he was having a thumb-fight with Syaoran. 

Clef bowed his head, then looked at Eriol who was staring right at him. Fuu hugged Hikaru trying to comfort her. Umi was still trumatized by the fall from earlier and everyone else was staring at the castle silently. 

"Heh...so your sill alive..." said a voice from in the darkness.

"Stop this there is no reason to hurt this planet!" Lantis yelled.

"Lantis... we finally meet, a friend of Eagle's is always a friend of mine..." the boy smirked. 

Then Lantis began to float away from everyone else. 

"LANTIS!!" Hikaru screamed.

"Master Mage, take care of Hikaru for me!" Lantis yelled back.

"Thunder God answer my call!" Syaoran yelled, but his magic just bounced of a barrier protecting the boy.

The boy began to disappear along with Lantis. Hikaru watched with tears in her eyes. Fuu and Umi walked over to Hikaru trying to comfort her. 

"Lantis is my friend" the boy smirked, "and two people can't have him!"

"Eagle..." Clef whispered to himself.

Tomoyo who was by Umi's side was filming all the action, but mostly took the action of Sakura... (^^;;;;) Eriol looked toward the sky, the dark clouds, there seemed to be no stars that night... 

"It begins here..." the boy muttered "My revenge will finally take hold..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: it ain't mine!

Author's Note: ooooooo...... revenge..... What will Eagle bro do? Find out in the next chapter ^.~!


	3. Fuu Hououji

Mystics of Magic and Time

"It begins here..." the boy muttered "My revenge will finally take hold..."

"LANTIS!" Hikaru screamed.

Fuu signaled Umi and decided to use one of there attacks. Fuu got in her position and so did Umi, but it was too late, they were gone... Sakura on the other hand was trying to find a nice spot to land in. 

"That looks like a nice spot!" Sakura suggested pointing toward an empty lot.

"I guess..." Syaoran said still mad because Ferio won the thumb-fight.

As they reached the ground they more people arrived, they seemed to be friends of Eriol's group. 

"I am Nakuru" said a girl with long brown hair.

"I am Cerberus!" said a huge lion which scared Caldina.

"I am Spinel Sun..." said a cat like creature which Lady Aska thought was cute.

Syaoran glared at Cerberus for a couple minutes then turned to Sakura, he turned slightly red looking at her. Syaoran then looked at Cerberus again then grinned and walked toward him.

"Oh look, Its the big and scary Cerberus..." Syaoran said smiling.

"You better watch your mouth Kid..." Cerberus went on.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!!" Syaoran yelled furiously.

"Stop fighting, both of you..." Lady Aska said setting up tea and snacks.

When Cerberus and Spinel Sun saw the snacks there was a puff of smoke and then a smaller version of them appeared. They flew over to the sweets and began munching on them. 

"AH! KERO-CHAN!" Sakura yelled taking little lion away from the sweets.

"Suppie, how many times have I told you not to eat sweets..." Eriol said taking Spinel sun away.

Everyone gathered around the snacks (except Kero and Suppie) and munched on the sweets. Hikaru walked away from the group and lay on the cool grass under a tree. The breeze passed slowly through her face as she gazed at the lonely sky. Soon later Fuu joined Hikaru, Fuu sat against a tree and began to talk to Hikaru. 

"Its okay Hikaru, we will get back Lantis..." Fuu began.

"Get him back, but don't hurt Eagle's brother!" Hikaru stammered.

Fuu just nodded then looked up at the sky. Then the girl, Sakura, approached Fuu and Hikaru. Sakura bowed her head then looked toward Hikaru.

"I know how you must feel..." Sakura went on.

"Your so young yet your so strong..." Fuu replied.

"The sky brings back memories of Cephiro, neh?" Hikaru said with a laugh.

Sakura bowed her head again.

"Gomen, Syaoran wasn't acting very proper." Sakura giggled

"You shouldn't be sorry, we should be..." Hikaru said.

"Oh yah! I am Hououji Fuu" Fuu said bowing her head toward Sakura.

"I am Shidou Hikaru." Hikura said trying to act cheerful.

They began talking hours upon hour about trying to find a way into the castle fortress. Sakura then suggested that she use the Sword card to cut threw the wall they all agreed and brought all the stuff they might need. Clef used his magic to gather everyone and bring them to the front of the castle. 

"Cut threw this undrillable wall! SWORD!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura's sword cut down the large wall and they all ran into castle grounds. When everyone got inside the grounds the wall closed shut behind them. They all realized they were in a garden. It was the most beautiful garden there was a lake filled with ducks and wonderful fish. 

"Sugoi!" Sakura screamed looking around.

"I have been awaiting you..." said a voice above them.

"What have you done with Lantis?!" Umi screamed hugging poor Hikaru.

"I....Huh? Whats this?! The prince of Cephiro?" said the boy looking at Ferio.

Fuu jumped closer to Ferio and hugged him. Ferio hugged Fuu back then looked up at the boy.

"Hmmm.... Eagle told me a lot about you, your a very kind person Ferio." the boy smirked.

"No Ferio!" Fuu screamed hugging Ferio tighter.

The boy looked down at Fuu who was holding Ferio. The boy smiled then grinned evilly.

"This must be your girl..." the boy smirked.

The boy then raised his hands and Fuu began to sink into the ground. Ferio grabbed onto Fuu's hand tried to keep her from sinking but it was too late. 

"FUU!!" Lady Aska screamed terrified.

"Your gonna pay for that!" Umi screamed hold up her hands.

"Try me..." The boy replied.

"WATER DRAGON!" Umi screamed.

A water dragon appeared and soaked the boy. The boy smirked then summoned some creatures and signaled them to attack the group. 

"Protect us! Shield!" Sakura screamed

The boy then disappeared along with the other monsters, only his voice remained.

"I'll get you..." it said...

"Oh Fuu..." Ferio mumbled..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: THEY DON"T BELONG TO ME! except Eagle's bro, I created him ^.~

Author's notes: It would be so nice if you gave me reviews you know ^^;;; anyway thanx for reading... what will happen to Fuu?? Will they ever find Lantis? Will someone get...Killed? find out in the next chapter R+R! 


	4. Kaze

Mystic of Magic and Time

"Oh Fuu..." Ferio mumbled..

They all looked at Ferio who was still in shock of what just happened. Hikaru clenched her fist and felt the need to punch something. Her heart was cold as ice she felt like she was going to die that very second, but she held firm.

"Don't worry we'll get Fuu, back umm.... Ferio..." Meiling said jumping left and right punching the air.

"Yes we will Prince Ferio..." Sakura smiled.

Syaoran saw her smile he blushed yet he saw she was smiling at Ferio so he pulled Sakura away from them. Eriol jumped and so did Sakura, Syaoran, Kero, Suppie, and Nakuru, they were looking around the garden.

"I sense an evil presence..." Eriol went on

"I...Feel it too" Hikaru and Umi said nodding to each other. 

Armor appeared on both Umi and Hikaru and pulled out swords. Syaoran and Sakura were a bit surprised at first but just smiled. Eriol looked to lake then he jolted.

"Its there..." Eriol said pointing at the beautiful lake.

"I'll Handle this!" Lady Aska screamed.

"But you might get hurt!!" Meiling suggested.

"I won't!" she replied smirking.

Just at that moment the lake began to glow. The glow was coming from the middle of the lake. Then seaweed ropes came up and grabbed Aska's two hands and feet. 

"AHH!" She screamed.

"take this!" Tarta said cutting the ropes.

"Thanks Tarta!" Lady Aska said thankfully.

"HIYA!" Aska yelled making a cross with her fingers.

Aska's attack hit the the light and there was a huge explosion. Then a little kid cam out of the now blown up lake.

"Hey look what you did!!" the boy muttered.

"Zazu? Is that you?" Hikaru asked looking at the boy.

"Huh? Hikaru? Umi? What are you doing here?" Zazu replied.

Hikaru told the whole story of what happened to them and how they took Lantis hostage. Zazu then apologized an said it wasn't his fault it was Eagle's brother.

"Whats his name now, Sugah?" Caldina asked.

"I think its Kaze..." Zazu replied.

"I get it, Eagle and Kaze, Kaze means wind." said Tatra.

"Kaze...WAIT A MINUTE!" Ferio shouted.

"Nani (what)?" Umi asked.

"Is Kaze's power wind?" Ferio yelled.

"Well, yah, isn't it obvious..." Zazu laughed.

Everything was quiet until Ferio broke it.

"I know why Kaze took Fuu, It wasn't because of me, it was her power..." Ferio whispered gripping his shirt.

"Thats true..." said a voice in the shadow of a door.

The voice then trailed off inside the castle. Everyone ran inside the castle except Lady Aska, Tatra, Caldina, Meiling, Tomoyo, and Lafarga. They began walking slowly and it seemed forever till they reached what looked like the ball room. Eriol looked above.

"He is here somewhere..." Eriol whispered.

"Move with great caution." Clef continued.

Everyone began search left and right for the voice that invited them inside. Then something slowly moved out of one of the corner. The presence was kind of farmilier to the Magic Knights somehow when Zazu jumped in front.

"GEO!" Zazu yelled. 

"Get out of the way Zazu..." Geo said pushing him back.

"Oh no he is being mind controlled!" Umi screamed.

"We can't hurt him!" Sakura yelled.

"I know..." Syaoran smirked. 

Syaoran lifted his sword.

"Fire god answer my call!!" Syaoran yelled.

Fire spun all around Geo and hit in the neck. (OUCH!) Geo fell to the ground and everyone except Ferio, Clef, and Eriol looked mad at him.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Zazu said holding his poor buddy Geo.

"Sheesh! I am not dead!" Geo said standing up making Zazu hang from his shoulder.

"All Syaoran did was break this necklace that was controlling him." Clef nodded.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Meanwhile at Kaze's Lair. Fuu awoke to find out she was inside a glass case. Fuu tried her hardes t to get out but couldn't. She even used he magic but it just backfired and she got hurt.

"Try all you want..." said a voice.

"Huh? Lantis?!" Fuu screamed.

"Soon you will join him... soon" said Kaze who appeared next to Lantis

Fuu gave a loud shriek which reached Ferio. Ferio clenched his fist and walked along with the rest on the group...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: everything doesn't belong to me (except Kaze that is)

AUthor's Note: will Fuu become a mindless zombie?! Can Ferio save her? what will happen with Lantis? find out ^.~


	5. The Second Castle

Mystics of Magic and Time

Ferio held his sword firm next to him for he nor the others didn't know what they would face next. Sakura held tightly to Syaoran and he just blushed hoping his eyes wouldn't meet her's. As the walked out the darkness A large door appeared before them.

"This is the vault to the second part the castle..." Zazu said walking toward the steal door.

"And this is also the place of your grave..." said a voice behind them.

"Kaze! What did you do with Fuu?!" Ferio yelled not caring about Lantis. (-.-;;;)

Kaze walked up Ferio and smirked. Clef and Ascot were about to strike when Hikaru motioned them not to. Kaze then looked up at Hikaru and spit in her face. Umi slapped Kaze's face then noticed Kaze seemed to be only 12, he seemed younger then everyone here (besides Aska and Sanyun who were outside)

"Your so weak!" Umi screamed.

"We'll see who's weak!!" Kaze yelled holding his hands up.

Umi stood there stunned not knowing what to do. Luckily Ascot pushed her out of the way took the shot himself. Ascot was thrown against the wall and thrown to the floor. Umi ran toward Ascot and hug him.

"Ascot...no....Ascot..." Umi whispered tear coming down her eyes.

"Now wasn't that dumb, risking his life for someone else!" Kaze smirked.

"That was rude of you!" Sakura screamed holding up the staff in her hands. 

"What are you gonna do, hit me with your little staff there?" Kaze teased.

Sakura lifted her staff/wand and pulled out a card which read "The Watery" and a huge light appeared before everyone. "Thats powerful magic!" Clef yelled. Eriol glanced at Clef then at Sakura then smiled. "Then I did pick the right holder of the cards, didn't I..." Eriol smiled. Syaoran smiled at Eriol and walked up to Sakura giving her more energy for the attack.

"Incase Kaze in a bubble, WATERY!" Sakura screamed

A bubble surrounded Kaze and brought him to the floor. Kaze tried all he could but could not get out of the big water bubble. Hikaru then used her magic "Ruby Lightning!" she yelled. Kaze was on the floor almost half dead. 

"Minion I summon..." Kaze whispered then fell unconscious.

At that very second hundreds of Minions arrived. They began to attack everyone. One of the minions grabbed Kaze and a shield formed around them. A second later both the minion and Kaze disappeared from sight. Everyone was very busy trying to protect themselves from the minions.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Meanwhile...

"Lantis you have to wake up!" Fuu yelled repeatedly over and over again, she was beginning to loose her voice.

There was a flash and Kaze appeared. He was bruised badly, he had scars, and he looked weak and tired. He walked up to Fuu's chamber and let her free.

"Dare? (Why?)" Fuu asked.

"I am not letting you go, I just thought you might be tired of being cramped in there for a whole day." He smiled then lied on his comfy bed.

"Ano...Kaze-kun... Daijoubu?" (Umm.. are you okay?) Fuu asked.

"Yah, I'm just tired thats all." Kaze said closing his eyes.

"You should treat those wounds, they might get infected." Fuu said smiling.

"Here are bandages I found over there..." Lantis said interrupting their conversation.

Fuu took the bandages and rapped them around Kaze wounds. Kaze blushed then realized something.

"Are you trying to play a trick on me?!" He yelled furiously.

"Why would I?" Fuu asked.

Kaze shook his head then closed his eyes once more, and he slept...

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"The minions just keep coming!" Syaoran yelled.

Eriol was just standing in the corner staring at everyone like they were crazy. Clef did the same thing but was more annoyed then Eriol. Ferio looked at Clef then looked at everyone else.

"What Bakas..." Ferio said nodding with Syaoran and Sakura.

"Did you know that the minions your fighting are really illusions..." Syaoran smirked.

Everyone looked at each other and blushed contagiously. Just then Zazu opened the valt and decided that some people should stay in this room. So, Zazu stayed, Ascot and Umi stayed, Tarta, Clef, and Eriol also stayed.

"So I guess it only Hikaru, Ferio, Sakura and me" Syaoran smirked.

"yep..." Eriol nodded.

So they continued to walk through the 2nd castle, Unknown to them there was something watching them, watching their every move... It's eyes narrowed as it reached closer and closer to to the next chamber. It was waiting for thing... Is it a friend or could it be a foe?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I only own Kaze everyone else belongs to CLAMP.

Author's notes: I hope it was any good. I am running low on Ideas @.@ I wonder if any of you could help me out on what should happen next. please Review I would be soooo greatful! Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


End file.
